Dead Front
What is Dead Front? Dead Front is a recurring team-based event, in which up to four parties compete in an assault on the impregnable Pokas Fortress built by the Serpent demons. The ultimate goal of the event is to kill off the boss demon, Ophiuchus, and then survive a free-for-all battle. The last team standing becomes the Supreme Warriors. # Application & Entrance ## Collect 20 special pouches (Fortress Vouchers), which are dropped by monsters at your appropriate level. Take the 20 pouches to Tess at Braiken Castle or Grina at Loa Castle and exchange them for the Fortress Map. Note that there are six levels of these pouches and Fortress Maps, corresponding to the following level-based Dead Front groups: Rabble (lvl. 21-45), Common (lvl. 46-70), Baron (lvl. 71-90), Earl (lvl. 91-110), Duke (lvl. 111-130), Arc (lvl. 131+). Note: If you have extra Fortress Vouchers, you can purchase more than one Fortress Map. ## Once you have acquired the Fortress Map appropriate for your character’s level, travel to North Ares to the north of Braiken Castle and seek the Chain of Fire. Look on the bottom right area of the map. Step into the Chain of Fire to enter the Dead Front entrance area. ## Once you have stepped through the Chain of Fire, look for the commander NPC associated with the level of your Fortress Map, and speak to that NPC. ## Dead Front is a recurring event, and when the time is close, the Party Leader may apply to join the next event by clicking on “Application” in the quest window offered by the commander NPC. Only the Party Leader may apply, and the following conditions must be met for successful application. Dead Front Schedule: ## Trieste 4pm 8pm 12am Abaddon 6 pm 10 pm 2 am or in cst 8 pm 12 am and 4 am Requirements for Dead Front participation *** Minimum are 4 Players to applying the Dead Front,the Maximum for a Party are 6 Players. *** The person applying for the Dead Front event must be the Party Leader. *** All party members including the Leader must be in the entrance area, having passed through the Chain of Fire. *** All party members (including the Party Leader) must be within the level range of the Dead Front event to which the Party Leader has applied. *** Every member must have the appropriate Fortress Map, which corresponds to their character level range. ## After the application period is over, the selected parties will be notified. A window will appear on the screen of each member of the selected Parties. Click on “Enter Dead Front” to enter the event. Each member will have 3 minutes to enter the Dead Front event. The event will then begin approximately 2 minutes later and will last for 30 minutes. Note: A maximum of 4 parties may participate in a single Dead Front event. ## If any selected players fail to enter in time, they will be excluded from the event and will have to reapply for a later Dead Front event. # How to Play The winning party will be the one that achieves the highest total score, based on the total points earned by all members. Practically speaking, the winning team will have to prevail in the PvP stage of the event. ## Each party that enters Dead Front will begin at its individual starting point. As soon as the event start is announced, each player must pass through a gulch in order to get to the next stage of the event. ## More later... Game Features ### Dead Front is only available at scheduled times, when application to the event is active. Event schedules may change. ### While playing Dead Front, a table at the top of the screen displays the current scores and ranking. ### If you survive the boss battle and are able to enter the PvP combat phase, you will receive bonus game experience points. However, if you are killed, you cannot complete the phases in time, or all of your team have died, you receive no bonus points. ### If a selected party fails to enter Dead Front during the event time limit, they will be automatically excluded.